Cripple
|-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ Isn't it sad when you've been hurt so much, you can finally say "I'm used to it." Cripple is Pinktiger2107's OC. No touchy touchy without permmison. This may have sensitive topics. Coding by Grapecakes! ◄ Appearance ► Cripple is a dark gray NightWing, with a lighter gray underbelly. His horns and wing membranes are the same shade, and his eyes are yellow. He is tall and slender. He is quite scarred, his scales and horns chipped and dirty. The most noticeable part of his appearance is his twisted back left leg, which he was born with. It sticks out at an awkward angle, twisted so his talon faces almost backwards. Moving it, bending it or even putting slight pressure onto it causes him great pain, more than anyone else can imagine. You can see evidence of damage done to the leg, such as deep teeth or claw marks. ◄ Personality ► Cripple is snappy, brutally honest and very easily angered. He's quick to assume and tries to push others away as quick as he can if anyone tries to talk to him. He's very independent and never accepts help, no matter how much he might need it. He pushes down his emotions, weather positive or not. This causes outbursts of anger in very random, unexpected times and places. His most sensitive topic is his leg, which he is quick to defend, even when someone just asks a question. He is not afraid to get violent. He won't talk is unless talked to. He doesn't like going out in public at all, and usually stays at home. He hates almost everyone instantly and judges them in his head. (Or out loud if he feels like it.) One of the rare times he can be kind(ish) is if he sees someone getting bullied (By someone else besides himself, of course.). He will quickly defend them, usually be chasing away the bully with threatening teeth. On the inside, Cripple has bad social anxiety and an extremely low opinion of himself. He compares himself, his abilities and his appearance to others alot. He is afraid of judgement, and is rude and mean only to try to scare others off before they can say anything about his leg. Like alot of bullies, he puts others down to convince himself he is better than them. He has hurt himself and even attempted suicide before. He once tried chewing off his leg, because he decided no leg was better than a weird one. ◄ Backstory ► No one could find exact proof on how Cripple's leg got messed up. Some doctors thought it might have been some hidden medical problem with his mom or dad, some thought he hurt himself in the egg, when he was still very fragile. Some thought he just developed wrong. He was born during the SandWing war. He was lucky to have been born into a family that didn't throw him out, much to the dismay of the other NightWings. Despite not hating him like the other NightWings, they didn't exactly... love him. They simply thought he deserved a chance to live. Sure, they fed him well and gave him a place to sleep, but they didn't get attatched, from fear he would die, be killed, or turn out to be virtually useless. This messed Cripple up from a very young age. When he was 3, he began to wonder why his parents didn't spend as much time with him as the other NightWing parents did with their dragonets. When he was old enough to understand, he was heartbroken, devistated that not even his parents loved him. That was when he tried chewing off his leg, in a desprate attempt to make someone love him. He was also bullied. Badly. Other NightWing dragonets would call him horrible names, like Twist. They would knock him to the ground, bend his leg when he begged them not to, tell him he was worthless, show him he was worthless. Or, the even worse alteritive, they would ignore him. Pretend he didn't exsist. Show no sign of knowing he was anything but air. After years of trying to find someone who showed a hint of liking anything about him, he finally decided: If others bullied, why shouldn't he? If others discriminated, why shouldn't he? If others didn't love him, why should he love others? If others hated him, why shouldn't he hate himself? ◄ Abilities/Weaknesses ► Walking/Running Cripple learned to navigate fairly well from a young age, but he sometimes messes up and put pressure on it. He is hopeless at running, though, he prefers flying (like most dragons). Fighting Cripple thinks he would be good at fighting if it wasn't for his leg. Because moving or touching it is painful to him, it's an obvious and easy target. He is slow and finds it difficult to dodge attacks, and it is hard for him to get to weak spots on his opponet. Intelligence Cripple always refused to go to school as a dragonet (Too many dragonets his age), and knows next to nothing academic. Not that he really cares, anyways. |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ Open to OCs and sonas, but keep in mind Cripple's opinion of them might not be so nice! ◄ Relationships ► Kabibi "She's annoying. Like, really annoying. I mean, at first, she was fine, didn't talk much, but now... Oh, brother... She's asked every question imaginable and more. Kinda awkward, really, and she never leaves me alone. I've tried to scare her off, but to no avail."-Cripple Tiger's Blood "Oh. I've seen her around. I mean, I guess she's... okay. A little snappy. Pretty loud. I don't know her too well. She's been bullied. Kinda like... I mean, so what? Happens to everyone. A lot of people. What? Stop looking at me like that. I'll break your neck." -Cripple Cripple has gathered bits and pieces of her backstory from overhearing dragons talking. He doesn't like her, per say, but she is nice to know about, just as a reminder once in a while that he's not alone. insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Art is needed, so feel free to contribute! ◄ Gallery ► my art Downlad.png fanart A9C6629F-0202-403F-AD0F-113EE7DD2D7F.jpeg|By Nibby! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Pinktiger2107)